A passenger service unit (PSU) is a unit provided on a vehicle that allows interaction between the vehicle's service providers and passengers, and provides necessary hardware/software for providing various passenger services. In an aircraft, this unit is typically located above a passenger's seat. In general, it is desirable to make PSUs highly functional, yet at the same time, keeping them simple, inexpensive, and lightweight.